What are you hiding?
by MusicWhispersLyrics
Summary: the real summary is inside, but here's a sample. Fang finds a certain someone, he's been looking for. when he bumps into that someone, will they have to seperate again for everyone's safety? Slight FAX, SethxOC. rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 2

** Author's Note:**

**Sorry, so sorry that i have not updated in a long time. i am rewriting the first chapter, thanks to the help with my Beta Kelsey-Short. I was suffering a writer's block before this, and i blame SCHOOL, for that!**

**I would like to thank, Kelsey-Short, for her help, she's a great writer, and so is Damon Salvatore's gal, who helped me, and gave me an idea for chapter two.**

** Again sorry, and reaminder i am rewriting the first chapter. But i will update as soon as i can.**


	2. Chapter one Rewrite

**Summary: Fang and the Flock were just hoping to relax for a while, and maybe start fresh. But when they crossed the Washigton border, he just knew that she was here. She, as in his sister, that had been seperated from him, far back at the School. He knew she just had to be there. Will he find her? How will the Pack take it? Soon dangers are coming, aiming for the Flock, will they have to seperate again, for everyone's safety? Or will they create an alliance, and stick together?**

**Ages: Accalia=13 (in a half) Fang=15 Max=15 Iggy=15 Gazzy=9 Angel=7 Nudge=13 Seth=15 Jake=17 Leah=19 and so on .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The maximum ride characters belong to James Paterson, and the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Max POV**

We were exhausted. We were now hidden in the dark woods, somewhere in Washington. I took first watch, since i was the only one that couldn't even fall asleep, let alone feel sleepy. Around me lay my flock, soundly sleeping, and huddled together. Then i looked at Fang who was leaning on a fallen tree trunk fast asleep.

I was all alone right now, the only one left into the world known as reality, while the others got to escape to their dreams. We were still on the run from the Erasers. We haven't seen them in a while, but that just rose my suspisions eben more. But Fang has been demanding that we let the kids go to school, and relax for a while. I didn't agree with the plan; not after Anne and them. But Fang being Fang, convinced me that maybe we should just relax for a while -

Plus the kids seemed to like that idea. So here we are somewhere in Washington, resting and waiting for the morning; then school shall begin. But something about Fang was different. When we crossed the border of Washington, it seemed like he was looking at everyone's face, as if he was looking for someone, in the end he would just blow it off, and say he wasn't doing anything. If only that were true.

**Accalia POV**

I woke up to find Claire Bouncing up and down my bed, a huge happy grin on my face - blinding me with her teeth. "Yay! Kay-Kay you're finally awake!" She squealed before she wrapped her small skinny arms around my neck. I became frigid. I was never the one for hugs, or talking much for that matter, I'm kinda a loner. I awkwardly patted her back, and she gently pulled away.

"Emily made breakfast." she said sweetly, while handing me my brush. After quietly thanking her, i projected a thought to her.

_"Of course she did, she doesn't let anyone else touch that spatula." _Claire began an uncontrollable giggle fit. To tell you the truth i didn't think it was that funny. It made me smile to see that she was always happy. _i with i was that happy..._ before the thought sunk in i quickly shook my head, and continued to brush my hair.

After Claire had finally calmed down, she skipped down to the kitchen for breakfast. Smiling to myslef i then brushed my teeth, and walked over to my closet. Emily's face suddenly popped into my head, and i instanly lifted the link between our thoughts.

_"Yeah Em?"_ I thought to her.

_"Remember that we're going to the beach today." _She reminded me. I sent her a mental smile.

_"Thanks for the reminder."_ I then cut the link between our thoughts.

You see i can project thoughts and images into other people's minds (so bassically telepathy at will) and in return they can send their thoughts to me. all they have to do is look in the direction I'm in... and it all goes easy from there. How i got this ability you ask? Well the School did that; they also gave me freaking wings! But we'll get more into that later.

After changing into short black board shorts, it also had one of those loopty-loop belts that were white. For a shirt i chose a black tank top; lastly i slipped on my black cover up that went with my swim shorts, and stopped mid- thigh. Walking into the kitchen, i found that Emily had just finished setting the table with Claire's Halp of course.

I could already smell the pancakes, bacon, and the toast fill the air; calling out to my empty stomach. It didn't help to have super sensitive smell. Emily looked up after putting down the last plate, with a warm smile on her face as usual. Showing the three slightly puckered up scars on the right side of her face. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you ever wear yellow, orange or anything bright?" I smiled smugly at her anf shrugged my shoulders.

"I wear green once in a while." She just rolled her eyes again, making me chuckle. Finally, Seth, Quil and Sam walked in after their morning patrol. Instantly Sam plastered a kiss on Emily's scarred face, Quil twirling a squealing Claire around, and Seth gently kissed my cheek. Yeah that's right Seth Clearwater imprinted on me! ME! I know all about the wolves too, but Seth is just my best friend. (Though i must admit he is pretty cute).

Seth had dark brown hair, that was cropped. Deep bright brown eyes(the kind you wold melt in) and man he had a body. He was a bit gangly though, but still lean. Seth was always great to be around, and always smiling. Quil was a tad taller than Seth's 5'8 in a half, and had the same body heat, and muscle. Seth was still the dork, and Sam the intimidating one.

After moving onto the food before them, the guys began to wolf down the wolf (sorry for the pun). Luckily us girls got some food before they even sat down, but in the end you gotta love them!

**Max POV**

We had woken up hours ago and made our way out of the forest. True we could always fly, but the kids really wanted to look around, and boy is there a lot of green! Iggy and Gazzy we up ahead of us playing around, while Nudge and Angel were talking about something to my left. Fang was to my right, being as quiet as usual. He seemed to be thinking about something. Not able to hold it in any longer i subtly pushed and in a hushed tone, i asked him what was going on.

"It's nothing Max." He mumbled. Keeping his voice quiet, i supressed a groan.

"I know you're lying Fang. You've been acting weird lately, and i can't stop wondering about it." His eyes narrowed.

"Well i guess you just have to." He snapped back. With that, he left and caught up with the others. _'Well that went well.'_ Then i remembered Angel, i could ask her what he had been thinking about. In the end i was left debating whether it was a good idea or not, to use her like that.

_'Of course it's not a very good idea.'_ A sarcastic little voice, mumbled in the back of my head. I had forgotten about that stupid voice.

I was about to remark about what it said but before i could, Iggy and Gazzy were rolling on top of each other. They went crashing through the trees, bushes, and eventually crossing the tree line of the forest, onto the beach. All of us went running towards them. Up ahead, i heard people talking. _'This can't be good.'_ I said that beacause, their freaking wings were freaking out, for he whole world to see!

When we had finally gotten there, Igg and Gzzy were completely frozen. Then i got the hint of some sort of wet dog smell. Angel got there first, and behind her followed the rest of us. Right in front of us were about twelve people having some sort of barbeque. They were all looking at us and our wings. Since Fang's wings were almost jet black, but shined some purple, his were more noticeable. We all froze even more.

Most of them were men, fear coursed through my veins as i noticed they looked like Erasers. they had the body of them and the looks. The only ones that didn't look like any Erasers were the females of the group. They looked pretty, but the Eraser type. I mean one of them had three freaking scars on the right side of her face!

_'Not everything is about looks, you know Max.' _Shut up voice...

One girl stood out more of the group. She didn't have russet skin like the others; she had an olive skin color resembling Fang; overall her hair is what made her somewhat unique.

It was dark liquid looking purple, with some streaks of black. The same thing with her eyes, down with the black streaks. Ahead of her, she stared at Fang in shock.

"Accangla?" He gasped as she whispered his name in shock.

**Kay-Kay POV (Accalia)**

We were just realaxing there, while Sam was the barbeque, we were making fun of Paul. Everyone was laughing at something Jared said about Paul. Paul of course was about to pounce looking angry as ever, when two figures rolled out of the trees, and bumping over some of our equipment.

We all froze at the sight of them. Emily let out a yelp of surprise, and the others just gasped. But we weren't acting like, because of two people that popped out no where. No, the thing is, they had _wings!_ That brought horrible memmories back, memmories i don't want to see again.

They abruptly stood up and did too. Everything went quiet, and after a few momments no one talked or moved. Then more figures bulged out of the trees. The two that first came out had blonde hair. The really tall one - maybe fifteen - seemed the tallest out of all of them. Then the other one's head only went to the middle of the guys stomach.

Then the other blonde one came out. She was a girl this time. She seemed to to be the sister of the short boy since they both had blonde hair. The little girl looked like an angel; she had blonde ringlet curls and cheekes you were tempted to squeeze.

The girl that came out with her was African American. She had some bows in her hair, and just by looking at her i could tell she was the talkative type, but at the moment she seemed lost for words. Then the two final peope came out. The first one had light brown hair and blonde highlights, with brown eyes.

The other one was the one that had surprised me and took my breath away. Still in the olive skin tone, black clothing, dark hair and eyes, was my onw brother - the one that had gottne separated from me when we were at the Shool. Now he was here staring right at me. A few moments passed and the girl with the blonde highlights, looked between Fang I.

"Fang?" I said as he said my name. The girl's eyes next to him, bulged out of their sockets.

"Wait, wait, wait. You know each other?"

* * *

**Well there you have it. Tell me if you liked it or something. Thanks for reading. =D **


End file.
